TWD Big Brother
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: This is basically my stupidity and random thoughts melted into one big huge fic full of conflict and romances. Glenn and Maggie, Rick and A lot of peeps, Daryl and crossbow, and any other random pairings
1. Nice to meet you

**Ive only watched one episode of big brother. Imma need help with challenges and thangs like that. Please review!**

Contestants: Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Lori, Nicholas, Eugene, Aaron, Carol, Morgan, Jessie, Noah

Peeps helping with show: Dianna, Dale, Hershel, Abraham, Amy

Dianna walked around the contestants who were lined up side by side. She smacked her gum to make them nervous. When that didn't work she made Amy get her some celery. Dianna crunched the celery loudly. Instead of making them nervous, the contestants looked at her like she was crazy. Dianna got annoyed and picked up a bag of chips and crunched them in Nicholas's face. He started to cry and fell to the ground.

"Okay. This is where you all will be staying while you battle for tha money.", Dianna said pointing to the mansion behind her. "There arn't enough rooms so someone will have to share."

"Umm, there's a couch. Someone could sleep there.", Aaron replied

"All you do is suck the joy out of everything A-A-Ron!", yelled Abraham

•^•^•^•

Everyone went into the house to figure out the sleeping arrangements.

"I CALL THE COUCH!", Dary screamed."MINE ALL MINE! CLAIMED! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME CROSSBOW OR ME COUCH!"

The house was great. It had a fully stocked kitchen and weapon area, The bathrooms worked, And a huge living room. Every one except Daryl ( who claimed the couch ) and Nicholas ( who slept on the porch because "the beds wern't good enough for him") got their own room.

•^•^•^•^

DAY 1: Getting to know each other

Dianna woke everyone up to tell them they had a free day that day. So basically they had the whole day off to start drama and build relationships.

Carol walked up to Daryl

"Soo, you with anyone?", she asked him

"Yep, it's pretty serious.", Daryl replied

"Who? I'll make them look at the flowers!", she yelled

"YOU WONT TOUCH CROSSBOW! IF YOU TRY TO HURT HER IT'LL BE THE LAST THANG YA EVEH DUR! NOW LEAVE YOU CROSSBOW HURTER!", Daryl cried

Everyone heard him yell and looked over at Daryl. He left the room and went hunting. Meanwhile Rick was already making connections.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing eyes?", he asked Michonne

"No. I usually kill them before they can speak.", she replied

"That's...uhh...so..umm..cute?", Rick stammered

"Yep.", Michonne said in a tone that said "get the heck away from meh"

The only one who had luck with girls so far was Glenn who was chatting it up with Maggie. He also became enemys with Nicholas. No one on the show liked him. It was basically just random hatred.

Tara and Aaron became friends. Glenn of course was friends with Tara. Noah sank in the corner the whole day. Nicholas cried to himself and started a fight with Glenn.

"You're a poopy head!", Nicholas yelled

"GURL, YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A POOPY HEAD!", Glenn replied angerly

"YOU KNOW I DID, YOU STUPID FACE!", Nicholas taunted like a toddler

"Okay, imma calm down because you are not worth fighting." Glenn claimed before randomly punching Nickolas in the face.

"HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE GET ME SOME POPCORN ITS GOIN DOWN! HE IS FREAKIN JOHN CENA RIGHT NOW! WHOOO!", Maggie cheered

And that was the first day. The end. For now


	2. Challenge excepted

**I get my ideas from my younger sister's TV. Today I feel like making a lot of references. I will fail. Anyway you should still review and stuff. Hope ya'll had a great Thanksgiving.**

Dianna woke everyone up to explain the challenge. She told them it was an obstical course. You had to run around the house twice, swim, get past a huge guard dog, and get a flag from Abraham. Nicholas fainted after the dog part.

Dianna was nice and gave everyone an hour to prepare. Daryl spend his time on the couch giving his crossbow a pep talk. Rick was flirting with Jessie, Michonne, Amy, and Daryl's crossbow. That made Daryl really mad. Lori spent her time yelling at Rick for not loving her. Carol spent her time making cookies and telling Nicholas to shut up. Nick spent his time reciting all 3 Highschool Musical movies. Noah and Tara were being secret agents and "secretly" stealing Carol's cookies. Aaron tried to form a group with Glenn, Maggie, and Tara. They agreed only if Noah could join. Aaron allowed. Jessie slept claiming she needed beauty rest. Eugene stalked Tara. Everyone else actually trained.

The challenge started. Jessie fell on her face as soon as it started.

"MY NOSE! ITS BLEEDING! HELP IM GONNA DIE!", she screamed. Rick ran over to her and tried to comfort her. She cried louder.

"GET HIM AWAY! HE STINKS! WHAAA!", She cried. After that Rick left.

Nick was extreamly convinced that he could jump over the mile long lake. So he went for it.

"WE'RE SOARIN, FLYIN!", He sang. Instead of getting across the lake he belly flopped onto Eugene and swallowed a lot of water. Glenn started to laugh. Nick swam over to him and started a slap fight. Aaron had to break it up. To do so he simply knocked Nick out using his shoe.

Noah and Tara had made it to the dog. Noah thought he could tame it by poking it. Tara warned him but it was too late. It bit him in the butt. Noah started to cry. Tara freaked out and dragged him to the finish line. They both finished first. Before you knew it only one flag was left. The last two people were Daryl and Lori.

Carol knew what she had to do. She got a poncho, a pool noodle, and a Roman candle. She used the pool noodle to launch the Roman candle at Lori. Lori fell to the ground.

"IM ON FIRE!", she screamed before running back to the lake allowing Daryl to win.

"I'm sorry Lori ,but you lost now you leave.", Deanna told her. Lori looked at Rick.

"Win for me and Carl.", she told him.

"Umm, How about I win for Michonne and Coarl.", he said waving to her. She cried and left.

At the end of the day people were sad. Mostly because Nick was still there.

"I WANT FABULOUS!", Nick started to sing and danced around. He accidentally hit Noah knocking him out. Tara fainted. Eugene freaked out.

"THATS IT!", Glenn yelled before punching Nick in the face. Nick was knocked out. Everyone stared in shock.

"What just happend?", Aaron asked.

That was the end of the second day.

•*€•*€•*€•*€

 **Hope you like. Yes, I did make Nick be like that. Did you get all the reference. If so tell me. Please review and tell me some more challenges. I like the extream ones! Thanks for reading. Next chapter Glaggie becomes official. Nick annoys everyone. Carol tries making brownies. Aaron dyes Jessie's ponytail. K.O.S.S has their first mission. And Daryl and crossbow confess their love for each other**


	3. Nick's Girlfriend

**Im gonna start a new style of writing for this story. If you don't like it please tell me. I'm trying to do what's easier so I can get more chapters out. If you don't like my pairings don't worry because they may not last. Sometimes I'm to tired to create challenges so I'm not doing one this time. Please give me suggestions for anything from pairings to challenges. Enjoy :)**

^Random free day 1^

Nicholas: *walks into kitchen and picks up phone* please pick up!

Random phone voice: Hi

Nick: Hello. It's me. I've been wondering if after all days you'd like to meet.

Aaron:*walks into kitchen* What are you doing?

Nick:*quickly hangs up* NOTHING!

Aaron: woah! Okay! Calm down. Are you still mad about the shoe thing?

Nick:*rolls eyes* Naw

Aaron: *gose back upstairs to talk to his friends* GUYS NICK WAS ON DA PHONE TRYIN TO CALL SOMEONE!

Glenn: OMIGOD WHO?!

Aaron: Only one way to find out.*looks at Noah and Tara*

Noah: Oh yea! K.O.S.S.'s first mission baby!

Tara: Whoo!*high-fives Noah*

^Back down stairs. Noah try's to get the phone Nick left while Tara stands watch.^

Noah: gotta be a sneaky snail.*heres noise and looks over to find Carol*

Carol: I WANTED YOU STUPID BROWNIES TO BURN! THAT WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG! JOKES ON YOU SUCKAS!

Daryl:*shouting from couch* KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! CROSSBOW AND I ARE HAVING A SERIOUS TALK!

Carol: OH REALLY! *rolls eyes*

Daryl: ARNT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD AT BAKING COOKIES?!

Carol: MY BROWNIES ARNT LIKE MY COOKIES!

Daryl: YA CAN SAY THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU DONE SET THAT COOKIN MACHINE ON FIRE!

Noah: Umm...okay.*gose back to mission*

Nick:*sees Noah reaching for the phone and stops him by grabbing his hand* NOOOOO!

Noah: AAAAGHHHHH! *turns to see Nick* Oh. It's just you. You scared me.

Nick:*trys to leave with phone*

Noah: WAIT! We need to talk come with me.

Nick:*follows Noah*

Noah, Tara, and Nicholas:*Stand at doorway in shock*

Glenn and Maggie:*Intensely making out on the bed*

Aaron:*Watching TV and drinking a Coke paying no attention to the people behind him*

Tara: Umm...we're back

Glenn:*Stops kissing Maggie and looks at Tara* Uhhhhh...ummmm...Haayyy.

Aaron: THIRD WHEELIN!*Holds up fingers in peace sign*

Noah: We need to talk to Nick.

Glenn:*Stands up* Ok. Nick who were you on da phone wit?

Nick: IMMA GO NOW!

Noah and Tara:*holds Nick in place*

Glenn: Dude. Just tell us.

Aaron: *attempts to be threatening* Yeah, tell us!

Glenn:*Glares at Aaron annoyed* Aaron, please

Aaron: WUT YOU LOOKIN AT M8!

Glenn: Aaron.

Aaron: I DIDNT CHOOSE THUG LIFE, THUG LIFE CHOSE ME! BAAM! GUESS WUT?

Glenn: What Aaron?

Aaron: YOUR MOM! THATS WUT! M8 #YOLO #THUGLIFE

Maggie:*Slaps Aaron* I hope that helps the blood circulate to yo brain so you stop acting soo stupid!

Random black peeps in the background: OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tara: GUYS! REMEMBER?

Glenn: Oh yeah! So Nick. Who were you tryin to call?

Nick: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! *sings* WE'RE BREAKING FREE!*Sadly attempts to free himself from Tara and Noah.

Glenn: Nick, please?

Nick: fine. It was my girlfriend.

Aaron: THE ILLUMINATE!*Illuminate theme song in back ground*

Glenn: okay bye Nick.*pushes him out the door and locks it*

Aaron: MMM WATCHA SAYYAYYY!? *MLG horns*

Glenn: He's gone Aaron.

Aaron: Thank god. I can finally stop acting like that.

Tara: I can't believe it was his girlfriend. I mean it makes so much more sense why he was singing Hotline Bling into the phone.

Glenn:*laughs* OH MY GOD REALLY? THATS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND THATS THE NUMBER FOR PIZZA HUT! HE WAS TRYIN TO ORDER A PIZZA!

Maggie: That makes a lot more sense.

Noah: How did you even see the number?

Glenn: DONT QUESTION ME! I have my ways.

Maggie: Soo. Mystery solved. You guys can go now.

Noah: K. BYEE SQUAD!

Tara: Bye Felisha!

Aaron: Bye.

THE END! FOR NOW! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!

•*^•*^•

Sorry world. What have I done XD?'


End file.
